


Season of the Witch

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Community: samhain_smut, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who wasn't a bit scared of a graveyard on All Hallow's Eve?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Samhain Smut 2013](http://samhain_smut.livejournal.com/). Thank you to [Tamlane](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Lily had thought it would be fun, but she felt a chill shoot straight up her spine as she and Scorpius walked through the gate into the cemetery in Godric's Hollow.

"Did you feel that?" she asked Scorpius.

"No, didn't feel a thing." He looked around and pulled her close.

She laughed, a bit nervously, and leaned into him. "We'll go back to the party later." Al's annual Halloween party would be going late into the night as it had for the past three years running. She and Scorpius wouldn't be missed. 

He stopped and turned her toward him, pale blond hair nearly glowing in the moonlight. "Why did you bring me out into the cold, then?"

Lily looked up into his eyes before traveling down his face to his soft lips. Letting her eyes fall shut, she pressed her mouth to his. He didn't react for a moment, but then she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close. 

His tongue licked along the seam of her lips and she parted them, eager to taste him. A need she didn't even realise she had suddenly bubbled up inside her. Even though this was their first kiss, Lily wanted more.

She could feel his erection against her stomach and tugged him closer, smothering his groan of pleasure with her mouth. One of Scorpius's hands slid between them and squeezed one of her breasts, making her gasp.

Shuffling backward a few steps, she stopped when her back was pressed to the tall oak tree which shaded her grandparents' grave. 

The hard, rough tree bark grounded her as they kissed, their hands roaming, trying to caress and grope. She was already so hot and wet, aching to feel him inside her.

"Let's do it," she whispered in his ear.

"Here?" 

She noted the surprise in his voice and grinned. "Not scared, are you?"

Though who wasn't a bit scared of a graveyard on All Hallow's Eve? 

Scorpius's eyes gleamed. He picked her up and held her against the tree. "Not at all." 

Reaching beneath her skirt, he pushed her knickers aside and slid two fingers into her. "Fuck, you're wet."

"For you," she said, grinding down onto his hand. "Wanted you for ages." 

Pulling his fingers free, Scorpius fumbled with his flies, a murmur of magic finally saving the day. He freed his cock and positioned himself at her entrance.

Lily wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his cock fully inside her. He paused a moment, head on her shoulder, and then he started thrusting into her. She rocked her hips to get friction against her clit, sending shivers up her spine.

"Harder. Please." She was already getting close and knew he was, too, because at twenty any boy was close the moment he was inside a girl. 

He snapped his hips forward and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her fiercely. Her back was rubbing against the tree; it should have been painful, but instead she found herself pushing back, increasing the contact. 

She felt her shirt snag, a sharp knot of bark scratching her skin. Her fingers gripped the back of Scorpius's head, tangling in his hair. She whimpered as she came, Scorpius following seconds later with a hard thrust and a groan low in his throat. 

He pulled out, and come dripped from the tip of his cock and fell to the barren ground. Lily watched as the drops of semen seeped into the dirt.

An icy gust of wind blew through the trees, startling them both. They quickly cleaned up and righted their clothes, not speaking until they were back to the gate.

"You Potters are a bit odd, you know," Scorpius said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close as they began walking to her house. "Very few people choose a cemetery for a first date."

Lily only laughed because she really couldn't argue. The Potters _were_ a bit odd.

~*~

"What would your brothers say?" Teddy asked her between kisses.

Lily tipped her head back, allowing Teddy greater access, noting the bright orange, red, and yellow in the trees above. 

Autumn was her favourite season by far with its crisp mornings and falling leaves. 

"They'd wonder what took you so long."

"Nonsense." Teddy laughed; a rich, deep sound that made her tingle all over. "James would check to see if I'd been Imperiused, and Al would ask if you'd doused me with a love potion."

She did have clever brothers, after all, she thought wickedly. "Maybe now you're just man enough to finally take what you want. I know you want me, Teddy."

He growled and sucked at her collarbone. "I do. Desperately." 

"Then take me," she whispered. 

Teddy pulled back, his sandy blond hair tipped with red. "Where do you want to go?"

"Right here." She dropped to the ground, the earth cool beneath her hands and knees. She reached behind and flipped her skirt up.

"Christ, Lily," Teddy breathed when he caught sight of her bare arse. "No knickers?"

"They just get in the way. Coming?" she asked, waggling her bottom.

"Fuck, yeah." He unbuckled his trousers as she watched, pushing them down to his knees. She could see the outline of his cock in his boxer briefs and knew the rumours of his impressive size were true. She knew she'd be sore tomorrow, but she wanted him in her, and she wanted him now.

He pushed his pants down, and she clenched her thighs in anticipation.

When he squatted down behind her, she turned back around and canted her hips back. 

"You know just what to do, don't you, Lily?" Teddy purred, running a hand over her bare arse. 

"I hope _you_ do," she replied, challengingly. 

Before she knew it, Teddy pushed all the way into her, his huge cock filling her completely. She cried out and scrabbled at the ground, even as she thrust her hips back.

"That's it," he murmured, fingers pressing into the flesh of her arse. "You can take it, can't you?"

"Yessss," she hissed, arching her back.

His thumb brushed over her arsehole, and she instinctively clenched against it.

"Ever been fucked in the arse, sweet Lily?" he said softly, but his cock was ramming into her, making her see stars. 

"Oh, God, please," she said, aching with want.

The tip of his wand pressed to her arse, and she immediately felt something slick inside her. He pushed his thumb inside and she whimpered; not in pain, but in pleasure.

Two fingers replaced his thumb, even as he kept fucking her, balls slapping against her. She had grass and dirt beneath her nails, the scent of earth and sex in the air.

Teddy slowed his pace when he pushed a third finger into her arse. "Remember to breathe." 

She took a deep breath then bit her fist as she felt Teddy's cock breach her arse. She couldn't move, his weight pinned her down, and he slowly pressed her flat to the ground. 

Lily came, frantically, humping the tree roots as Teddy stretched and filled her, hands at the small of her back holding her down.

She never thought it would end, but she wasn't sure she wanted it to. Pleasure and pain rolled into one, day turning to night, shadows shifting around her until finally Teddy cried out, nearly howling his orgasm and pumping her arse full of come.

Boneless like a ragdoll, she could barely move even after he climbed off her, every muscle in her body aching. 

"All right, Lily?" Teddy asked, concern in his voice. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She blinked, then blinked again, snapping out of her stupor. "Not anymore than I wanted you to," she replied. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the stars as his come leaked out of her and onto the cold, hard ground.

~*~

"Where are we going, Lily?" James asked. She'd blindfolded him and tied his hands behind his back and was guiding him to what she now thought of as "her" spot in the graveyard.

The soil sang to her each and every time her body lay against it. It had almost become a ritual to bring her boyfriend here on Halloween, ensuring that they fertilised the earth. 

Who better to bring to the family plot than her own flesh and blood?

"Don't worry," she said when they arrived at their destination. "I have a surprise for you."

She took off the bindings holding his arms behind him but not the blindfold. 

"Come on, Lily," he said. "Lemme see."

"No way. We made a deal," she said and pushed at the center of his chest. "Didn't Mum and Dad warn you about making deals with Slytherins?"

"Many times." James laughed. "All right, you got me. Now what?"

"Lie down." She'd already envisioned this so many times she was practically salivating. 

"Right here? It's cold."

"Won't be for long," she muttered. "Yes, here."

James eased himself to the ground and then lay back. "Now what?"

Lily's heart pounded in her chest. Was she really going to do this? Have sex with her own brother? 

She pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at James. 

" _Incarcerous._ " Bindings flew from her wand and wrapped around the four stakes she'd placed in the ground, his arms and legs firmly secured. 

"Lily?" James whispered, trying to lift his head.

"Shh, Jamie. I won't hurt you." She knelt between his legs and rubbed his groin, thrilled to find he was already half hard. "Oh, you like this idea, don't you?"

Letting out a deep groan, he huffed, "Of course I do. I've got a hand on my cock. I'm going to like it."

"But I'm your sister," she said sweetly. She kept moving her hand up and down his length and was delighted when he pushed his hips forward into her touch.

"You're a little whore is what you are," James said, voice hard. "Don't think I don't know about you and Scorpius, and you and Teddy." 

"Jealous?" she said, then pressed her open mouth to his fabric-covered cock.

"Fuck!" 

She laughed and reached for his zip but didn't pull it down, not yet. Instead she removed the blindfold. 

"Tell me you want this." She looked at his hands, balled into fists, and then to his face, meeting his hazel eyes. He'd never been good at hiding his emotions, and she knew the moment he gave in to his desire. 

"You know I do," he said, barely above a whisper. "I want you so much, Lily."

"I know, James." She unzipped his trousers and freed his cock. Standing from the nest of black hair, it was red and thick, and she wrapped her hands around him, giving a firm stroke. He wasn't fighting her but instead writhed on the ground, thrusting up into her fist.

Precome ran down the side of his shaft, and Lily smeared the fluid over his cock as she stroked him. She wanted to taste him, suck him down to the root.

As if reading her mind, James lifted his head and said, "Suck me." 

Lily licked her lips and bent her head. She mouthed the tip softly, thrilled when James moaned and thrust up into her mouth. She swallowed his entire length, running her tongue up the underside.

She took his balls in her hand, rolling and squeezing them as she laved and sucked his shaft. Stretching her legs out behind her, she rolled her hips against the ground, wanting some friction for herself.

"God, that's hot, Lily," James said, breathlessly, straining to see her. "Can you make yourself come like that?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied around her mouthful and closed her eyes; dreams, fantasies, and memories flashed through her mind. She could never get enough sex, a relentless ache that coloured every moment.

She keened and whimpered as she felt her orgasm building, the ground beneath her, ever her other lover. James's thighs began to twitch, his back arching, and then he thrust up into her mouth and his salty come exploded over her tongue.

Lily didn't swallow, though. Instead, she turned to the side and slowly let James's come drip from her mouth onto the ground beside him. 

"What are you doing?" he asked as she wiped her chin with her hand then pressed it to the earth.

"Little Halloween ritual of mine," she said, as James's come joined the others in the ground. 

She freed James from his bonds and was immediately tackled and pinned to the ground, James kissing her, the taste of himself surely strong in her mouth. His weight on her was familiar—they'd wrestled as children countless times—and yet it was strange and thrilling in an entirely different way. 

Ever since she'd come to the graveyard with Scorpius, she'd felt an irresistible pull to return. She wasn't even sure why. It was like she'd been cursed from that first moment she walked through the old iron gate, man on her arm, but she knew she could never be free of it.

Lily easily spread her thighs and let her brother take her roughly, wildly, _savagely_ , the new moon hiding them from view, their cries lost in the now howling wind.


End file.
